


Отрицательный опыт тоже опыт

by WTF The Losers Comics 2021 (WTF_The_Losers_Comics_2020)



Series: Тексты G-PG13 [3]
Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, M/M, POV Jensen, Poetry, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_The_Losers_Comics_2020/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Losers%20Comics%202021
Summary: Не можешь изменить ситуацию - измени отношение к ней (с).
Relationships: Carlos "Cougar" Alvarez/Jake Jensen
Series: Тексты G-PG13 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145162
Comments: 12
Kudos: 24
Collections: 2 Losers 2021 G - PG13, Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Отрицательный опыт тоже опыт

Забыл нормальный вкус еды,  
Когда спокойно спал,  
Боеприпасы на нуле,  
Наш вертолёт упал.

Все меньше шансов пережить  
Очередной рассвет,  
Судьбою, видимо, нам дан  
В один конец билет.

Но согласишься землю жрать,  
Из лужи воду пить,  
Шагая из последних сил,  
Коль сильно хочешь жить.

А сколько зелени кругом:  
Кусты, земля с травой,  
И даже в небе облака  
С какой-то зеленцой.

Мы как родные в этот фон  
Вписались цветом лиц,  
Впредь гардероб очищу от  
Зелененьких вещиц.

Белком пополним рацион  
Тропических зверюг...  
Но вдруг дома, и дружно все  
Решили – это глюк. 

А я парней предупреждал,  
Мне ж видно сквозь очки,  
Имели очень странный вид  
Вчерашние грибки.

Возможно, были вещества  
В личинках из ручья?  
Ведь не могла ж их содержать  
Та вкусная змея?

Но оказалось, что у нас  
Галлюцинаций нет,  
Засунуть можешь ты, Судьба,  
Свой в задницу билет.

Отель у черта на рогах,  
Нам виделся дворцом,  
Казались люксом номера  
С облезлым потолком.

Звук чьей-то рвоты у толчка,  
Как музыкальный хит  
После скитаний по лесам  
За стенкою звучит.

С доисторических времен  
Белье в отеле том,  
Но так на нем чудесно спать,  
Забывшись крепким сном.

Заняться сексом, наконец,  
Когда наступит ночь,  
На чудных серых простынях,  
Отбросив шляпу прочь.

Мы вывод сделали простой,  
На прошлое смотря,  
Живучей тварью человек  
Считается не зря.

– Послушай, Кугар, об одном  
Сейчас жалею я,  
Как называлась, черт возьми,  
Та вкусная змея?

  
  


`<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Losers_GPG_text_21"><img src="https://images2.imgbox.com/a6/d2/rWkZM1zh_o.jpg" alt="fandom The Losers 2021"></a> `


End file.
